Please Forgive me
by Pinksilverwerewolf
Summary: Life is unprdictable one minute it is perfect the next minute BANG...well lets just say that for Tea is about to find out whats its like to feel love betrayel...even if it kills her. I do not own Yugioh oh cruel, cruel world tears running down cheeks WARN
1. Chapter 1

Tea sighed happily as she slowly walked out of the schools front doors and into the fresh air. It had been a whole 8 hrs since she last saw Yami and in Tea's opinion it felt like a century.

As Tea crossed the grassy oval and made her way to the old oak tree where she was supposed to meet Yami she overheard him talking to someone.

As Tea neared the tree she saw Ishizu and a very annoyed Yami. When she finally reached the tree she finally realized why Yami was so mad.

"Ishizu what are doing here I told you I was going to come over later if Tea finds out……." But before Yami could finish Ishizu interrupted him "You know she's gonna find out about how we slept together when she was in hospital after she OD and now where having a baby together"

Yami cringed at her words as he remembered that fateful night. "I wonder what Tea's gonna think when she finds out your nothing but a low life two timing mongrel who only thinks with his balls"

Marik who had been staring at the horrified look on Tea's face since she got there smirked and spoke up "I don't know Ishizu maybe we should ask her now" Yami turned around to Marik and sneered

"don't you DARE tell Tea" Marik just smiled back and replied in a sing song like manner "I don't have to Pharaoh she aaaallllllready knows" and pointed behind Yami. Tea jumped she thought no one could see her and she started to run to the front of the school as tears welled up in her eyes. She could vaguely hear Yami's cries.

Tea had just made it to the front of the school when Yami finally catched up with her. "Tea please you don't understand it was an accident I never meant for this to happen I love you" "Don't lie you bastard if you did Ishizu wouldn't be pregnant and I would still love you" Tea cried out to Yami as she hoped into her car and drove off. Yami watched the car drive away with a look on his face like he'd just been hit in the face and felt his heart break into a thousand pieces.


	2. Memories Lost

I do not own YU GI OH sorry it took so log to update I just figured out how to do it please enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Tea awoke with astart. Breathing heavily Tea put her hand on her forehead only to feel a wad of bandages. "Tea sweetie it was only a nightmare" Tea stared up to see the concerned look on Yami's face as he reached down and held her left hand.

"Yami my whole body hurts why am I in hospital" Tea asked taking in a deep breath and continuing "The last thing I remember is when you battled Marik and……." With that Tea trailed off.

Yami looked down at Tea in disbelief the doctor had warned him that there was a 90 chance that Tea would lose most of her memory but 8 years was torturous. "Tea it's been eight years since the battle city finals"

Tea nearly jumped out of her bed "I've been out of it for eight years" Looking at Tea's pained expression made Yami wanted to cry. "No you were in a car accident we've been going out for 4 ½ years we were going to get married next year in the summer holidays"

Tea just stared at him with pure shock "But how……what about Yugi…..you still share the same body" Tea gave a small laugh "that would be to weird" Yami cheered up at this "I got my own body in Battle city" Tea jumped as though she remembered something important "So how's Marik and Ishizu they must be happy to be finally reunited Marik was saved……..right"

Hearing Ishizu's name made him cringe Tea must have noticed too because she started to panic "What happened is poor Ishizu alright oh no she must be devastated at losing her only brother" struggling to get out of bed Tea said "Where is she I have to see if she is all right Ishizu might need someone to talk to…….AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH" Tea cried as she doubled over in pain and started to go into convulsions. All of a sudden Tea's emergency device went off sending a chill down Yami's spine and pulled at his heart almost ripping it out of his chest

"Please don't die on me Tea I need you really bad, I love you so much, I don't want to lose you again" Yami was pulled back by a strong but reassuring hand " please stand back sir we need to get her into an operating theatre before we lose her"

Yami stood back and as they took Tea away Yami whispered "I'm so sorry for doing this to you" and with that he went back to the game shop.

Yami was walking down a long white hall which resembled the hospital ward he saw Tea walk up in front of him walking to the door at the end of the hallway. Yami started to shout with delight as he begin to run after Tea "Tea wait for me stop playing around and give me a hug" But Tea kept walking as though she couldn't hear him and went into the door. When Yami reached the door he found that it had been locked. Yami started to bang on the door LOUDER AND LOUDER AND……….. "Hey man we know you're in there now open up before Joey breaks the door down" came Yugi's voice "Yeah man you've been warned" came Joey's voice. Yami slowly got out of bed and went to open the door "it was just a horrible nightmare" Yami reassured himself Yami opened the door to see his friends smiling faces. Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Joey, Mai, Serenity even Seto and Mokuba were here. "What are you doing here" Yugi spoke up "We heard about Tea and we wanted to give you our support" Yami smiled gratefully "Thank you but I don't deserve it for it's my fault Tea's in hospital" they all just looked at Yami stunned so he continued "I didn't mean for it to happen and believe me if I could I would take it all back" Yami sighed and went on "Remember when Tea was in hospital because she OD" everyone cringed as they remembered "well I went over to Ishizu's to get some notes for Tea so she wouldn't be left behind and she convinced me to go to a party said I needed to relax so I did I drunk just a little to much and………" Yami trailed off although Mai knew how it ended and put her hand over her mouth her eyes opened with shock. "Hey Mai what's the matter what happened" Joey asked trying and failing to hide the fear in his voice (ever since the battle city finals Joey had become a bit over protective of Mai and Serenity) "Nothing Yami continue" Mai replied the shock had faded a bit by now. "Well I woke up to find Ishizu next to me" they all looked horrified Yugi was the first to speak "Wait your Hermione's father" Yami said nothing but nodded "Well doe's Tea know" Mai asked skeptically "No I mean yes she did but now she's lost about 8 years of her memory" Yami cringed when he remembered the look on Tea's face "She thought it was still the battle city finals" and with that Yami broke down in tears. Everyone just stared at each other uncomfortably not quite knowing what to do or say to comfort Yami. Yugi walked up to his old friend and put his hand on his shoulder "it's ok Yami no one blames you it was an accident like you said it was and where gonna stand by you no matter what" every one nodded in agreement "I'm sure Tea will forgive you" Joey said standing behind Yugi. Yami shook his head "No when she overheard me and Ishizu talking she told me she hated me" "I'm sure she was just mad she'll come around" Mai said not quite sure if she believed it herself. Wanting to change the subject Seto said "I know lets watch that movie we hired" Yami smiled at him gratefully Seto was still a bit coldhearted but at least he was trying. When everyone had left after the movie Yami and Yugi sat up and talked a bit more until Ishizu rang and Yugi left the room "What do you want Ishizu I've paid the child maintenance" "I want you to look after Hermione tomorrow" Yami just sighed in frustration "I'm not your babysitter" With this remark Ishizu got mad "Yami when are visiting hours at the hospital I think I should visit Tea it really has been to long you know" Yami wanted to rip Ishizu limb by limb "Stay away from Tea you snake" Ishizu laughed "Alright I'll drop Hermione off at 12:30" and with that the line went dead. Hearing that the conversation was over Yugi walked into the room. "So what did the snake want?" hearing Yugi call Ishizu a snake made Yami laugh "the snake wants me to look after Hermione she's dropping her off at 12:30" Yugi looked at Yami "well that's great she is sooooo cute Hermione has your eyes" Yami threw his pillow in Yugi's face "yeah and your gonna have my fist in your face if you don't shut it" Yugi just chuckled and went to bed. Yami stayed up half the night and when he finally went to bed he tossed and turned when "wwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Yami awoke with astart to see a little girl in a baby pink outfit with tanned skin and……..Yugi was right Hermione did have his eyes. Yami walked up to the crying baby and picked her up as gently as he could. Hermione stopped crying at once and started to giggle and nestled her head into his chest. "AAAAAWWWWWWW look at the family love I guess you finally decided to wake up" Yami looked up to see Yugi smiling with a bottle in his hand "it looks like she really likes you do you want to feed her" Yami looked up puzzled "But I've never feed a baby I wouldn't know what to do" Yugi's face fell then brightened again faster then a set of traffic lights "Grandpa we need help feeding Hermione" Yugi's grandpa came up behind Yugi and smiled "Yami sit down and listen very carefully" Yami nodded as grandpa went over to the changing bag and pulled a baby pink blanket and put it into a triangle and rested it on Yami's shoulder he took the bottle out of Yugi's hand and handed it to Yami. "now this is what you do" The day went way to fast for Yami's liking when Ishizu came to pick up Hermione Yami pulled Ishizu aside and asked "Can I see Hermione again" Ishizu smiled and replied before she left "ofcourse" When Yami finally went inside Yugi was on the phone talking rather excitedly. Yami was about to retreat to his room when he heard Yugi say "I can't believe you get to go home tomorrow Tea Yami is going to be so excited" Yugi's face fell "Uh I don't know where Yami is I'll go see if he's outside" Yugi put the phone down and turned to look for Yami seeing him made Yugi smile and pick up the phone "I just found him" and handed the phone over to Yami "Tea its so good to hear your voice how are you" I'm fine guess what I get to go home tomorrow and I was wandering if you wanted to come over tomorrow my parents said it was alright if I invited one person over so do you want to come over" Yami smiled he was so excited he had just met his daughter for the first time and Tea was fine and going home tomorrow "heeelllllloooo are you there Yami are you going to come over or what" "yes I'll come over what time are you getting back" "Around 1 I have to go the nurse is coming" and with that the phone line went dead. Yami walked into his room to find Yugi on his bed. "SOOOOO how are the two lovebirds going are you going to go see Tea" Yami just silently nodded and sat down on the end of the bed his face full of worry "I think Tea's lying" Yami finally said. Yugi looked at him puzzled "what do you mean" "I mean I don't think she is alright I can feel it something is wrong" Yugi got up and made his way to the door "well whatever it is I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow, night Yami" and with that Yugi left to go to his own bedroom. Before going into an uneasy sleep Yami muttered "I guess I will"


	3. Relapse

Don't own YuGiOh tragic I know but such is life sulks in corner please enjoy the rest of my story.

Tea cried out in pain as she put the phone down. She didn't like lying to people especially Yami but she couldn't stand being in the hospital one minute longer. Another wave of dizziness washed over Tea as she walked back to her room it was true she felt awful she just wanted to die from the pain of it all.

Tea had bruises and scratches all over her body and when her bandages were finally removed she noticed everyone staring at her muttering the poor dear whenever she walked past and gave her horrified looks.

Tea wanted to cry whenever this happened but said nothing as the pain welled up inside of her she collapsed on the bed. Tea's vision started to become faint and blurry then nothing. "Tea wake up sweetie it's time to go home are you alright" Tea looked up at her mum at wanted to pass out again "No Tea you wanted to get out of here act like your fine" Tea scolded herself "I'm fine mum let's go" Tea quickly struggled out of bed and quickly left the room before the doctor could change their minds she would pass out later.

"Well are you are you excited about seeing Tea again" Yugi asked Yami as he sat on the end of the bed watching his friend get ready to see Tea. Yami gave Yugi a thumbs up and walked out the room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "Tea are you in there" came Yami's voice from the other side of the door. Tea opened her eyes and called out "yeah sorry I just have to get up you can come in" Yami slowly opened the door unsure "Hey sorry I took so long I just thought we could watch your fave movi ………. TEA" Yami leapt forward and caught Tea just before she collapsed. Putting his free arm under her knees he lifted Tea up and laid her down on her bed. Tea just laughed and said "I guess I got out of bed to fast huh" "Tea are you sure you should be out of hospital I mean……" Tea just pulled Yami onto the bed next to her and replied "I'm fine now what about that movie"

Tea reached over Yami's chest causing his stomach to jolt put the movie into her DVD player and cuddled into Yami's chest. Using his right arm he wrapped it around Tea's shoulder and absentmindly started to play with her silky hair as they began to watch the movie in silence. When the movie finished Yami was about to get up when Tea started to kiss him putting her whole body on his. Yami sighed happily as they began to tongue wrestle. Yami started to suck on Tea's lower lip when she started to shake uncontrollably Tea moved away from Yami and started to cough up blood. Yami ran to the door and ran into the living room where her parents were

"You have to come quick its Tea she coughing up blood and she won't stop shaking" they just stared at Yami and then started to laugh and laugh "What's the matter with you people your daughters coughing up blood" Tea's father started shake him around the shoulders screaming "YAMI, YAMI" Yami looked up to see Yugi looking down at him his eye's full of concern Yami what's the matter you were screaming something about Tea coughing up blood" Yami just got out of bed and slowly got dressed before he explained what happened in his dream. Yugi just nodded his head through the whole story and said nothing. What if it comes true I mean I can't lose her Yugi" Yugi's grandpa who had been listening to Yami's nightmare said "it's just your subconeice playing tricks on you your worried about

Tea and it's coming out in your dreams"

Tea felt a soft nudge and her mother telling her to wake up. Tea groaned and slowly opened her eye's "sweetie Yami's here to see you" Tea sat upright in her bed regretting it when a wave of dizziness washed over causing her to flinch "how did I get home" Her mum smiled and replied "well you were out of it so your father carried you home now you two have fun" then she walked out of the room. Tea cringed and collapsed back on the bed as a shot of pain hit her body like a train. Yami ran to Tea's side "TEA what's the matter are you alright"

Tea smiled at Yami "I'm okay it's just that my whole body hurts" Yami looked at all the bruises and scratches all over her body and wanted to cry out loud. "Yami what's the matter you look like you want to cry" Yami kissed Tea on her forehead and muttered "I just can't stand to see you like this" Tea smiled at him gratefully and said " HEY I just remembered I got this really cool movie called Drop Dead FRED you'd like it lets watch it" Grateful that the subject had been changed Yami went and retrieved the movie from Tea's backpack and put it into the DVD player and laid next to Tea wrapping his right arm around her shoulder as Tea cuddled into his chest as he absentmindedly fiddled with her hair and watched the movie in silence. About halfway through the movie Tea began to get bored and started to kiss Yami and stuck her tongue into his mouth starting a little tongue wrestle. Yami started to suck on Tea's lower lip as she put her whole body weight on him. They pulled apart when they heard Tea's mum walking up to her door. She didn't come in instead she shouted through the door "Me and your father are staying at your aunties house tonight I've cooked your favourite meal baked potatoes and lasagna there's enough for Yami so if he wants to stay for tea he can" then with that she walked out to the car and drove off.

Yami looked absolutely outraged Tea looked worried and asked "Yami what's the matter" Yami looked at her and replied "You just got out of hospital and there leaving you alone what if something bad happens to you" Tea smiled mischievelly and laid on top of Yami and started to kiss him on the neck "you could always sleep over if your so worried" Yami suddenly brightened and started to kiss her back "well I think I will just to make sure your safe" Tea got up and made her way to the door "well okay then now let's have something to eat then you can call Yugi and tell him your staying over tonight" The food was delious but

Yami noticed that Tea hardly touched hers Yami then got up and went to call Yugi. Tea collapsed on her bed and started to cry out in pain as she listened to Yami talking to Yugi about bringing some clothes over and she started to shake. Tea closed her eyes she just wanted the pain to go away she felt sick and dizzy Tea knew all to well that she should of stayed at the hospital but being used as a pin cushion and been constantly stared at made everything 100 times worst. "Tea are you alright" Tea looked up to see Yami walking over to her his eyes full of concern "Yeah I'm fine it's just that……" and with that Tea fainted.

Panicking Yami called the ambulance and when they made it to the hospital Yami decided he better call Yugi "Hello this is Yugi spea…….." "Yugi its Yami something's happened to Tea can you come to the hospital" "Sure I'll be there as…….." "That's great I have to see if Tea's alright" and with that Yami slammed the phone went to Tea's room and sat down next to her "Why did you lie to me about how you were feeling" Tea looked away as tears threatened to come out "I'm sorry I didn't want to its just that I hated being in here being used as a pin cushion and everyone was staring at me I just couldn't handle it" Tea looked back at Yami and asked "are you mad at me" at this Yami softened up and kissed Tea on the lips and replied "I could never be mad at you" Tea smiled weakly and replied "That's nice" and with that she fell asleep (she's doing a lot of sleeping) Yami heard a knock on the door and saw Yugi standing there his eyes full of concern "what happened" Yami just shook his head and replied "I don't know they won't tell me anything we've been here for 4 hours" Yugi looked past Tea and saw a white folder

"Hey Yam what's that" Yami looked to where Yugi was pointing and answered "it's Tea files" Yugi ran over to the files and looked inside "Hey what's this" Yugi pulled out an already opened envelope and in big letters it read CONFIDENTAL Yugi handed the letter to Yami and sat next to him. Slowly Yami started to open the letter. On the piece of paper it had the same stamp CONFIDENTAL

12th November 2003

Dear Dr. Saunders,

Here are the test results to the samples you gave me of the semen .There are in fact two different types of semen. Both of the suspects were negative so they are in fact not the culprits. We are looking for someone in there late 30's and early 20's. They are both related to the victim. The drugs she OD on were anti depressants and seem to be medicated to her aunty. We are evidence to believe that Ms. Tea Gardener didn't in fact take the pills herself but were crushed into her food. So the culprit tried to fake a suicide.

Signed Dr. Jim Murray Balck

DR. JM.BALCK

Yami finished the letter and looked at Yugi "I don't get it what doe's he mean" "It means that she was raped" Yami and Yugi both jumped to see who had spoken and saw Mai and the rest of the gang. Yami looked up at Mai and said "what do you mean Mai" Mai sighed in frustration "I mean she was raped I'd recognize that name anywhere" Joey looked at Mai with a mixture of fear and horror "and how would you know this" Mai just shrugged and replied "because I have one in my file" Joey started to go red in the face from not breathing finally Joey spoke (or to put it more accurtratly shouting his lungs out "WHAT WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME. WHO DID IT.? LET ME AT IM LET ME AT IM I'M GOING TO RIP THERE THROATS OUT AND SHOVE EM UP THERE ARS…………..

"What's all the commotion" They all looked down to see that Tea had woken up from Joey's ranting. Yami quickly shoved the envelope back into the folder and put it back. Mai walked up behind Joey and smacked him in the head "Nice one loud mouth you woke up Tea" Tea just laughed weakly and said "it's okay I was having a bad dream anyway" Trying to change the subject Bakura asked sweetly "What were you dreaming about" Tea just shrugged and muttered almost to herself the gang had to strain really hard to hear her "I don't really……..remember it was something really horrible like…….." and with that Tea trailed off Mokuba walked up to Tea and sat on the bed "Don't worry Tea I have bad dreams all the time and Seto said….." Seto interrupted Mokuba with a stern look which made Mokuba blush. At this Tea laughed and got up and hugged the blushing boy "Thanks Mokuba" which made Mokuba blush 10 times worse. "Well I see you've finally woken up that's good because there are some things I need to run by you" They all turned around to see a man in his early 30's with brown hair. The strange man walked over to Tea and started to take her temperature when he noticed Mai "Hi Mai I haven't seen you in a while what have you been up to" Mai just shrugged "Nothing Flynn getting drunk uh getting drunk and uh getting drunk your self" Flynn just chuckled and said "Funny always had a sense of humor which reminds me I really NEED to see YOU as soon as possible alright so when are you free" "Wellllllll axculy I'm kind………" but Flynn interrupted her by pointing at her and saying "and no excuses" Mai just grumbled, sighed and mumbled "fine I'll see what I can do" Flynn smiled and said "That's the spirit" he turned around to Tea and started to talk to her " Tea I've tried calling your parents but no one has answered the phone do you think you know why" Tea just shook her head so Flynn continued "Well it seems that your kidneys aren't functioning like they should be so we need to run some more tests on you just to see if the damage can be reversed. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about is the test results we got back from the car accident its seems to me that the car accident has done a quite a bit of damage to your ovaries which means the chances of you ever having kids is about a 40 out of a 100 I'm really sorry but I have other patients to see to so I'll see you tomorrow" Tea sighed and turned around curled into a little ball and started to cry silently Flynn looked at Tea and said "I think that everyone should leave" Everyone started to protest but Flynn gave them a stern look and said "NOW" One by one they said goodbye to Tea and left until only Yami was left in the room. Yami walked over to Tea and kissed her on the cheek. "Tea are you ok I'm so sorry" Tea just nodded in response and said nothing. "Tea please say something I need you to say something anything even if it's just a letter" Tea just closed her eyes. Yami pulled Tea into a hug and said "It's going to be okay you just have to believe besides 40 out of a 100 Palease we could beat those odds in our sleeps" Tea laughed and said "do you promise" Yami just laughed and replied "that's a promise from Yami Moto" Tea pulled away and laid back down on the bed and "Say shouldn't you be going home you don't want to miss your first day of school" Yami gave Tea an insulted look "are you trying to get rid of me" Tea just gave him an innocent look and replied "of course I am you won't be able to get out of bed in the morning………….. and neither will I" Tea muttered the last bit to herself before kissing Yami on the cheek and pushing him out the door "I love you have fun at school" Yami kissed her back and replied "Without you no way" Tea laughed and scolded "you better not" before shutting the door and going to bed.

"Hey Yami wait up" Yami looked up to see that Yugi had waited for him "Hey Yug thanks for waiting" Yugi nodded and said "poor Tea she really wanted kids to I remember when we were younger Tea would go on about how she was going to have 12 kids but no………. Yami interrupted Yugi and snapped "you know strangely enough I'm not finding that comforting" Yugi blushed and muttered "sorry" Yami sighed and Said "no I'm the one who should be sorry Tea's in hospital worried that she's never going to have children and I have a beautiful daughter that I'm trying to ignore I mean this is all my fault and Tea's the one who is suffering where is the justice in that" The rest of the way to the game shop they were silent and went to bed without a word. Yami was in PE when Marik walked up to him "you know she's going to find out about Hermione and your gonna be in trouble" Everyone turned around and started to chant the same line over and over again. Yami sat up right and screamed Yugi came running into the room and smiled he was already ready for school "YUGI I can't believe you let me sleep in I'm gonn…………" Yugi interrupted him and said "Your not late I just had to run a few errands but if you don't get up now you will regret it" Yami gave Yugi a confused look as he walked out of the room leaving Yami to get dressed.

30 minutes later

Yami sighed as he and Yugi walked up to the school gates "Well this is it" Yami muttered to Yugi "Another year of school" Yami felt two warm soft hands cover his eyes and heard someone softly whisper in his ear "Yeah isn't that just a pain in the butt" He turned around to see Tea standing behind him with a big grin on her face and in school uniform to. Yami looked her up and down "what are you doing here" Tea gave him an innocent look and replied "well the last time I checked it was the first day of school …..Oh yeah and I think I come here" Tea smiled mischievously "but I'm not a 100 sure" Yami laughed holding her hand he led her up the stairs to where they usually met. "Hey guys Tea your out of hospital that's so great" Tea smiled but before she could reply the bell went off.


End file.
